


Aquarius

by Sophisticated_Adult



Series: We Mapped The Stars [10]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Arcee x back-kibble OTP, Multi, bath dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traditions become traditions if you adhere to them long enough, and bath night is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquarius

“I just want it to go on record that if the planet explodes this wasn’t my idea.”

“And _I_ want it to go on record that we can survive half a day without you, and you need to relax,” Kup grumbled, trying not to grin at Arcee nodding fiercely behind the Prime. “Kid, me and Magnus can _handle_ this. Run off with your friends and go have fun. Don’t make me make it an order.”

“It just doesn’t have the same ring to it when I outrank you.” Rodimus sighed. “Fine, fine, I get it. You guys win. C’mon, ‘Cee.” As soon as the Prime’s back was turned, Kup grinned and gave Arcee a thumbs up that was returned with a smile of her own. _Go get ‘em, kid,_ he thought as she turned to follow him. _Primus knows he needs it._

\---

“’S been too slagging long since we’ve done this,” Springer sighed as he slid into the water. For ‘bots who’d never had the luxury of oilbaths, they just weren’t the same as good old-fashioned H2O. Arcee murmured her agreement as she joined him, and both looked expectantly to their Prime.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” he called, grabbing some sponges from their pile at the pool’s side and remembering the cleanser almost as an afterthought.

Where Hot Rod probably would have whooped and cannonballed in, Rodimus gently waded in to join his friends.

“Wash my back?” Springer offered, casually catching a tossed sponge and turning to give Arcee access. Roddy grinned; ‘Cee’s weakness for rotary systems (as well as spoilers) was well-known between them.

“What, after all that I just get left out?” He mock-pouted, arms crossed disapprovingly.

“Hey, ‘Cee gets first dibs, man, that’s just how it is. I don’t make the rules.”

“Mmm. I think someone needs to wash your front, though,” Arcee said, almost as if musing to herself rather than speaking to them directly. Springer grinned, his optics challenging Rodimus’.

“Hear that, Roddy? Think you can handle this _hot bod?”_

“I can handle _ten_ of you,” Roddy scoffed. “Minimum. Pass the cleanser.”

That was about the time Arcee decided to try and work with Magnus to get a ‘missing bath night is illegal’ clause worked in somewhere in the official list of Primely duties.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that 'hot bod' was not an intentional riff on Hot Rod on my end but it probably was on Springer's and he needs to go to Bad Pun Jail.


End file.
